In the end, a champion
by spikesoul666
Summary: spoilerish for the ep finale. Just read and review, please.


A/ N Okay, this is a little something I had to put out there. Reading the posts about the finale with Angel deciding NOT to act as a champion and Bangel sacrificing Spike, I needed to make my own finale. It's probably gonna be out of character...but what the hell. I'm no worse than Joss...And I know that Angel and his gang are now at the head of W&H. But not in this story.  
  
I own nothing but a few gorgeous pics, videos and dreams about James\Spike.  
  
PG 13  
  
On with the story  
  
Hugs and Blood  
  
Spikesevilsoul666 ***********************************  
  
In the end, a champion.  
  
"I love you Spike."  
  
The bleached vampire, hand clutched to his chest, trying to lessen the excruciating pain that was slowly killing him, exploded into giggles. Buffy opened her eyes wide, afraid that the power of the amulet had threw him back into insanity.  
  
After a while, the giggling stopped and Spike discovered that the pain had indeed lessened. Well, I'll be damned, he thought. Never underestimate the power of laughing.  
  
"No you don't. Bloody hell Slayer, this could be the end of the world. Stop fooling around and just go. Let me do what I've been CHOSEN for. By you and Peaches, I must add....By the way, nice smooches that I've seen you two exchanged."  
  
Buffy bit her lip, feeling a little guilty. She didn't mean for Spike to see Angel and her kiss. But what was she suppose to do? Her first love, coming rushing to help her, to ask for a crumb?  
  
Spike smirked. He could read her like an open book at this very moment.  
  
"Yeah. He came running, didn't he? And as soon as it became dangerous for his precious unlife, he couldn't wait to almost fly out of here. See, that's always been the problem with Peaches. He acts all remorseful, all brave and dark . After all he is the champion of the Powers, right? But in reality, he is a coward. He'll find anybody to do the work he thinks unfit or too dangerous for him. And now is not different."  
  
Buffy took a step closer. And tentatively put a hand on his chest.  
  
"But Spike..."  
  
The vampire jerked away from her touch.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman! I told you once, Let me rest in peace. Well this time, I'm telling you, Let me DIE in peace. I know exactly that this will kill me. Well, I'm already dead, but you know what I mean. And I'm still doing it. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for the world. Remember I told you that I liked this world? Well, people may not be happy meals on legs for me anymore, but there's still dog races and Manchester U. Good beer. Well not in Sunnydale, but all around. Hot cocoa with little marshmallows. There's still good books, and moonlights, sunsets and sunrises. And even though I can't be a part of those two, I still appreciate that they occur. That big word means happen."  
  
Buffy 's eyes welled up in tears. He didn't believe her. He wanted to die. But not for her. She wasn't important enough to die for. And he said he loved her!  
  
Spike looked at the blonde woman and shook his head. For god'sake! He was still love's bitch. He did love her. Still. After all, love don't disappear just like that. But seeing the woman you love play tonsils hockey with her ex, the supposed love of her life, will give you a little push in that direction. That and the fact that they were eager to sacrifice your unlife to save their ass.  
  
The vampire cleared his throat and Buffy looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Get out of here, now. Go join the others. They're waiting."  
  
"May I...May I kiss you?"  
  
Spike's shoulders straightened. She just couldn't make it easy, could she?  
  
"Is that your last request? Did you brush your teeth and rinse your mouth? I have no intention of getting a taste of the Poof."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and just brushed her lips across his. Just a quiet little kiss. No passion, no fire. And definitely no smooches. Was that a goodbye kiss? Spike broke it, before he succumbed to temptation and gave her the kiss of her life.  
  
"Now go. And tell Peaches, when you see him, that the best vamp won. And I don't mean him."  
  
Buffy took a last look at Spike and ran out of the cave. No turning back. This was the end of a complicated story. Wait a minute! The best vamp won and it was not Angel? What di he mean by that? But she didn't have time to think about it, because the walls started collapsing around her.  
  
Just when she reached outside, she heard Spike's voice. He was singing. She stopped and listened carefully, smiling.  
  
"And more, much more than this, I did it my way.  
  
Buffy ran to the bus, hugged her sister and they all embarked, directions unknown, but far away from the hellmouth.  
  
The Hyperion Hotel  
  
Wesley shook his head. Angel's pacing was driving him crazy. Whistler had came to inform them that the Powers had chosen the champions of champions and he was to arrived a little later and inform them of the task at hand. After the near end of the world, order was needed and all champions, including Angel would receive a mission. They would take orders from the new Chosen one.  
  
Whistler also informed Angel that he had not reached the point of Shanshu. His behavior of the las year had been somewhat too volatile to achieve this ultimate goal. He still had to prove himself. Which, Angel tried to take graciously. Tried being the operative word. But when Whistler started enumerating last year's past actions, the dark vampire had surrendered. After all, the Powers knew better, didn't they?  
  
"Angel! Stop pacing! You're getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Well you should be nervous! With the new champion coming...Something tells me that I'm not going to get it easy!  
  
Lorne laughed at Angel's antics. Always the brooding one.  
  
"Relax, Honeycakes. How bad can it be? I mean, Whistler did say that he was the Ultimate Champion. And you know the Powers..."  
  
"Yeah. I know the Powers. That's what scares me."  
  
"Man. Sit down. Or I'm gonna open the door and let the sun shine in. Right where you are."  
  
Gunn too was getting annoyed. Angel looked like a hyper active kid on caffeine.  
  
"No dust, mister. I'm not getting the vacuum! You soil, you clean."  
  
Fred was trying to read a magazine. Scientific Observer. She had some catching up to do. Angel raised an eyebrow. Some friends he had!  
  
"Thanks for thinking about my well..."  
  
He didnt have time to finish. The door opened with a crash and the sun lit the hallway. Angel barely had the time to take cover behind the counter.  
  
Standing in the sunlight, platinum hair, black jeans, black shirt, black boots and beloved black leather duster, amulet still shining around his neck, stood Spike. Smirking. He threw a small blue tube of gel to Angel.  
  
"I brought gifts. Now bow before your champion. The new Chosen One."  
  
He took a look at the crowd in front of him. They were looking at him, eyes and mouths opened wide, in shock.  
  
Spike lit a cigarette and slowly exhaled a blue ring of smoke.  
  
"Now that's gonna be fun."  
  
THE END 


End file.
